


Lay bare

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's lovers since being a Luthor are further from Metropolis and have some kinds of power.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Lay bare

Some things Kon was glad to keep to himself. Like his romance life, his romantic relationships. The people he liked to be with. That sort of thing was really necessary mostly because of who he was. It had taken him a year to go from Kon-El clone of Superman to Kon-El, Conner Luthor, son of Superman and Lex Luthor.

It had taken him a year and he was still getting used to it. Some days it felt as though he would never get used to being Conner somehow. Other days it felt as though this Luthor thing was just meant to be. Because honestly it really was meant to be. He was Lex’s son and he was Clark’s. he was from the two of them and having that as an explanation really explained somethings.

Coming to terms with who he was had helped him in ways that Kon knew that other people did not necessarily approve of. He had his moments, his public ups and downs. He could thank the daily planet and other rags for the public but he was not thankful for that.

Lex’s love had gone a long way to Kon’s acceptance of himself. Lex’s love and Lex’s acceptance had helped Kon come to terms with a lot of things. They talked about a lot of stuff not that members of the Titans got that.

It was not always foisting evil plans all the time. Lex wanted him to go to school. They talked about love, Kon’s love life. They talked about the past and Lex was the one who had told Kon it was normal to love more than one person at a time.

To be torn apart over attraction. That it was okay to feel what he felt. Feeling was okay, loving was okay it was the actions he decided to take that changed things.

It was okay to love men. It had been Lex that taught him that and Kon was thankful for it. His Dad had a few relationships with men himself. not that people commented on it. Was it the rich thing or the Luthor thing? Kon still could not figure it out because he knew people knew. They just pretended not to know.

Kon would not be given that luxury. He could feel that so he kept his lovers private and he kept them out of metropolis. Some things his dad was fine with but Lex Luthor did not approve of pretty much any romantic relationship Kon had that wasn’t with a citizen of Gotham.

Kon knew it was like that because after Lex had a lover’s house raided he had told him so. Damn hypocrite that he was. Kon had complained to Clark, something that rarely happened but Clark had taken Lex’s side and that there had pissed him off.

It took his love life to get his parents to get along. What really was his damn life? What was his life really? Because usually Clark and Lex were battling it out or being really shady to each other or acting like the other didn’t exist.

But after Lex had shown his hand, Kon had simply kept his fun out of his Dad’s reach. He had learned from Lex in ways he knew his Dad had not intended. Like the whole what you do in bed thing. What Kon liked from his lovers did not change the fact that he could beat the monster of the week to a pulp in seconds.

He was strong regardless of what he liked and needed. He did have a type though and he knew that. Maybe it was inherited because Kon just had it bad for things that he really should not be having.

Sunlight was on his naked body. Kon did not even bother moving, the sun felt way too good. He had no idea why it was that the sun felt so good when he was on this side of the world. He could look it up by why bother? Sun felt nice, the bed was expensive and nice.

The sounds from the distant city were a pleasant sound. Metropolis did not sound like this. Gotham neither. It was things like this that made him keep going to see how other things were like. Humans were all so different, it was easy to fall in love.

“You’re like a god that came to earth, a statue that came to life.” The hand that stroked over Kon’s hips was warm and familiar. It brought back the memories of the night before and a few simple hours before. “Sunlight only brightens your beauty.”

“I’m amazed you’re still here.” Kon whispered softly when he opened his eyes. “Don’t you have things to do? A country to run?” He teased and the man smiled. “You’re still naked too.” He reached out and curved his hand behind the man’s thigh. So strong and warm, Kon barely had to use strength to bring the man closer. “Look how decadent the prince is.” Kon teased. “And how naughty he is as well.”

“I hide such a beautiful being in my bed.” Sh’aal laughed before he bent to kiss Kon. The heat from the kiss spread through his body and woke the rest of his body up. the knowledge of what Sh’aal could do and what he liked to do made his body thrum in excitement. “But those close to me know what rules I break.”

“You break a lot of them keeping me around here.” Kon teased before he sighed when Sh’aal bit his neck. Lex had warned him about this place about falling in bed with people from countries with some rather strict laws but it was hard. Sh’aal had captured him with a look and a speech.

It had been Kon that had flirted but the prince had flirted back. It had been the prince that had taken Kon when they had left the party for the ambassador and it was the prince who had told Kon to visit him. Keeping away was not an option for now. Not as long as Sh’aal wanted him.

People tolerated them and this because those that knew about Kon knew how Kon preferred things. It was fine for Kon to be with Sh’aal because their prince had such a being kneel and bend for him.

A archaic and maybe insulting thought but Kon was not ashamed of what he liked. He liked tall men like Sh’aal who were beautiful. Men who loved their countries and their duties. Sh’aal had this look when he looked towards the desert that never failed to make Kon’s heart thump violently. If he was not careful, he would fall deeper than he wanted to.

He gasped when Sh’aal straddled him. The hands that moved to his groin and lingered before the hands grasped what Kon needed them too. the kiss was broken softly so Kon gasped and then paused when Sh’aal’s next move was an unexpected one.

“Um?” Kon stopped Sh’aal and met his gaze. “Sh’aal?” He whispered softly. “Is this…” He had no problem with it. It was just unexpected. Something like this should happen someplace a bit more private in his opinion. Servants and spies were everywhere in Sh’aal’s mansion. “You’re the future king.” Kon whispered softly. “Should you really…” He knew how the people thought.

“Have you seen a naked king?” Sh’aal laughed before he straddled Kon properly. “I am naked so right now Kon I am but a simple man. A man that seeks pleasure with his lover. What a man does with his lover is not a matter for the country. Titles and power, those are things.” He leaned over Kon as he settled himself. Kon hissed slowly as he felt his lover sink on him. “Power is to be worn over clothes. Love is something to be shared equally.” Sh’aal whispered. “I would rather know you in all things.”

If Kon had not already had two problems that squeezed his heart back home. Three if he wanted to get technical. He would have fallen seriously hard right there. Sh’aal was honestly, seriously a man in all things. Kon could get hooked on him, hooked on this.

“You’re something else.” Kon whispered when he slid his hands to Sh’aal’s hips. He did not mind topping. He liked topping too but there was just fun having it the other way around sometimes. It looked nice, it felt nice and it usually worked up whoever he was with.

The sunlight played over their skin and Sh’aal’s golden skin on top of his body made Kon shiver. To share, to have. To take and be taken. He was far away from home and he had found himself wrapped up in such a delicious person.

This prince just might capture him if Kon was not careful. He was so beguiling, so beautiful that if Kon was not on his guard he might never want to go home. That would be dangerous but he could not help himself, for now he would savour what he could.


End file.
